


Empire State Of Crack

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work, Sailor Moon, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book As Weapon, Cat, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction By John, Fish!AU, Fracture Of Cardiff, Introduction Of New Charter, M/M, Mistery Writer, Night, Password Protected, Rain, Robbery, Sailor Moon!AU, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble, Young Sherlock, alternative universe, computer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la Crack Drabble Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victorian Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #01, per Alessandra Terzi.  
> Originale vittoriano, rating libero, J è un ladruncolo che decide di fare il grande colpo e svaligiare la casa di un nobile ma viene scoperto.
> 
> [Racconto che introduce Jonathan Ellis, il nuovo personaggio che andrà a inserirsi nella serie di fanfiction "The Mysterious Tales Of Julie Smith."]

Jonathan Ellis non ha mai voluto essere un ladro, perché sognava di fare lo scrittore di misteri. Ma, con i genitori entrambi morti e dopo essere scappato per miracolo dall'orfanotrofio, non poteva fare nulla se non mettersi a rubare. Si accontentava però di rubare frutta al mercato e alcuni vestiti per sopravvivere, fino a che, ormai diventato adolescente, non si era più accontentato: voleva fare il grande colpo, e poi smettere di fare quel mestiere.  
Così aveva individuato una casa in campagna, che per qualche assurdo motivo non aveva sorveglianti, e si era addentrato dal retro all'interno del posto a tarda notte, tutte le luci che sembravano spente.

Aveva preso dei candelabri e qualche pezzo d'argenteria, poi si era avventurato al piano di sopra, sperando di riuscire a prendere dei gioielli. Aperta la porta della prima stanza, aveva trovato il letto vuoto e sfatto, un piccolo porta gioie sul comodino.

Si era infilato in tasca dei bracciali e delle collane, per poi uscire da dov'era venuto. Ma, in pochi istanti, era comparsa sulla porta una ragazza, che poteva avere qualche anno meno di lui, con una candela in mano e un libro, impugnato come se fosse un'arma, nell'altra.

 

“Allora, ladruncolo, come osi entrare a rubare in camera mia? Lascia tutto quello che hai preso, o mi metto a urlare.”  
  
E Jonathan, a sentire quelle parole, si era come bloccato. Da un lato sapeva di essere veloce a correre, ma non sapeva se lo fosse anche la ragazza.

“Non posso prendere neanche l'argenteria? Vorrei solo smettere di fare il ladro. Sai, sogno di scrivere misteri, come Poe!”

 Come se avesse detto della parole magiche, lei aveva abbassato il libro e si era avvicinata a lui.

 “Allora resta qui, vado a chiamare...mio padre!”

Jonathan si era spaventato, quasi stava per scappare “Me ne vado subito, ma non farmi arrestare!”  
  
“Non ti faccio arrestare, fidati di me.”  
  
E lui si era seduto sul bordo del letto, sperando che per una volta fosse capitato nel posto giusto al momento giusto.

 


	2. Stutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Crack Drabble Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #02, per Sharon Tuccio.   
> Johnlock, Sherlock misteriosamente balbetta, già, balbetta proprio.

Quando John rientra in casa trova Sherlock, seduto sul divano, che non dice una parola. Non si farebbe troppi problemi, se non fosse per il fatto che sembra avere un'espressione vuota, e quando compare nel suo campo visivo, lo vede chiudere di colpo il computer e cominciare a balbettare, così tanto che John neanche lo capisce.

Sherlock non hai mai balbettato, in tutti gli anni di conoscenza, e adesso ha anche cominciato ad arrossire. John non sa ridere o chiamare un'ambulanza, perché la situazione, sembra seriamente surreale

  
“Smetti di balbettare, e spiegami chiaramente cosa sta succedendo.”  
  
Poi guarda il computer, e di nuovo lui. E allora John capisce tutto, cominciando anche lui a balbettare.

Sherlock ha trovato le fanfiction, quelle a rating rosso.

 

Quelle protette da password, santo cielo.

 

 

 


	3. Sailor Moon!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Crack Drabble Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #03, per Mushroom Town.  
> Sherlock BBC, Sailor Moon/Ragazze Magiche!AU.

Sherlock ha sempre voluto essere un ragazzino normale, andare a scuola e se fosse stato necessario prendersi una cotta per una ragazza (ha sempre sognato, per qualche assurdo motivo, che si chiamasse John, ma John era un nome da ragazzo all'ultimo controllo su Google), non incorrere in una gatta, tornando a casa, che camminava lentamente, il pelo nero leggermente striato di grigio.

La gatta, che successivamente aveva detto di chiamarsi Mrs. Hudson, conquistandosi la risata di Sherlock, per il fatto che non credeva che un gatto potesse chiamarsi in quel modo. Comunque, il gatto gli aveva rivelato che lui doveva rintracciare altri quattro guerrieri e trovare una principessa perduto, il tutto con delle adorabili calzamaglie colorate.

 

(E nonostante l'idiozia della cosa, Sherlock si era trovato costretto a fare come detto dalla gatta e a sconfiggere gli emissari di un tale Dark Moriarty. Il tutto senza ancora trovare la misteriosa John, santo cielo).

 

 


	4. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Crack Drabble Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #0, per Klaudia Liu Barbera.    
> Dottore/Jack, il Dottore chiede a Jack di accompagnarlo nell'anno 2303.

Il Dottore odia far ricaricare il TARDIS, per due fondamentali ragioni: perde tempo, che potrebbe usare per salvare universi che hanno bisogno di lui, ed è perennemente a rischio che Jack si aggrappi al TARDIS, come l'ultima volta (e non voleva finire un'altra volta alla fine del mondo, non così presto almeno), anche se non gli dispiacerebbe vedere Jack (non lo ammetterebbe neanche sotto tortura, però).  
Ma, ormai a corto di energie, è la stessa sexy che lo implora di andare, e lui non riesce mai a dirle di no.  
Così parcheggia proprio sopra la frattura, sperando che non faccia i capricci e ci stia più del dovuto. Chiude a chiave la porta e si siede, proprio davanti i comandi, aspettando che sia il momento di ripartire.  
  
Proprio quando ha quasi finito, la porta si spalanca con un calcio (dannata serratura poco resistente) e Jack entra. Lo prende per le bretelle, e lo bacia.

Prima che il Dottore possa dire qualcosa, lui sorride, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Basta come pagamento per un viaggio? Ho assolutamente bisogno di un passaggio del 2303!”  
  
E il Dottore sorride, sfiorandosi le labbra ancora incredulo.

“Solo stavolta, Jack, solo stavolta.”

 


	5. Fish!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Crack Drabble Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #05, per Mushroom Town.   
> Doctor Who, Doctor/River, AU in cui tutti sono pesci.

Il Dottore ricorda sempre i momenti nel mare di Gallifrey, con gli altri pesci Time Lord, in grado di cambiare aspetto appena prima di morire per proteggersi dai pescatori.

Ma, dopo aver distrutto tutti la sua specie per impedire che gli squali Dalek distruggessero tutte le forme di vita del mare per regnare su tutto, tutti i ricordi del suo mare natale erano dolorosi.  


Per salvarsi, era andato via aggrappandosi a un'aquila di mare un po' eccentrica, che lui soprannominava sexy (nonostante in realtà si chiamasse Idris).

Aveva cominciato a viaggiare per i mari, ma il suo preferito si chiama Terra ed era sempre azzurro e cristallino. In più, i pesci che c'erano lì erano tutti più umani.  
Ma la sua preferita, aveva le scaglie color oro ed era sempre irriverente. Era bella ed era innamorato pazzo di lei.

 

“Allora, sweetie, andiamo a visitare qualche mare con l'aiuto della tua bella aquila di mare?”

 


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Crack Drabble Challenge di "We Are Out For Prompt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill 06, per Lisa Russo Evans.  
> Sherlock, John e Sherlock inzuppati da capo a piedi nel salotto del 221B, dopo aver rincorso un criminale. Bonus se John continua a borbottare che odia Londra e che gli verrà sicuramente qualche bronchite o giù di lì.

La pioggia nella città era stata così fitta e profonda che anche il tratto di strada dal taxi alla porta del 221B gli avrebbe fatti bagnare completamente.  
Ma, dopo una corsa di quasi un'ora per inseguire un sospettavo, avevano l'aspetto di due pulcini completamente fracidi, che però puzzavano come due cani bagnati.

La signora Hudson gli aveva guardati entrambi, appena entrati, e Sherlock aveva letto nel suo sguardo che era terrorizzata che inumidissero tutta la sua preziosa casa, ma gli aveva fatti salire, senza dire nulla.

E appena arrivati nel salotto, John aveva cominciato a borbottare che “Voleva vivere in un posto caldo” e che “Si sarebbe preso qualche malattia mortale” se fosse rimasto bagnato un minuto di più.

 

Sherlock, che non ne poteva più di sentirlo parlare e parlare, lo aveva tirato per il maglione (che ancora gocciolava) e lo aveva baciato, ma solo per farlo stare zitto, sia chiaro.  
  
E anche se poi la cosa non era finita lì e i vestiti erano rimasti sul pavimento, fino alla mattina dopo, John si era finalmente zittito.

 


End file.
